Going Minnesotan
by mischief-manager00
Summary: A marine is killed. A normal case, except for it's in Minnesota. The team head to Minnesota and meet the midwest division. Add some special characters and snow and you have some fun! Casefic with large helping of humor! Name change NCISninja12
1. In Which the team heads to MN

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this to one of my bestest friends in the world and she is also my muse for this story. She knows who she is. And all of my friends who put up with my insanity. **

**Going Minnesotan **

**In which the team heads to Minnesota.**

_Minneapolis, Minnesota_

"Blake, if you don't stop, I'll…I'll… I'll…" A small girl yelled at a boy a few years younger than her. It was snowing, very hard. School had been canceled; all the children were running around.

"Claire, you'll what? Stutter at me?" The older boy threw a snowball at the girl. It missed and hit a tree. The tree shook and some snow fell out. "Awesome!" The boy, Blake, kept throwing snowballs at the tree. Then a particularly hard one shook the tree very hard, and out fell… a dead body. They both screamed. The man was wearing a Navy uniform.

_Play NCIS intro, NCIS HQ_

"TONY! If you do not shut up this instant, I will kill you with my pen!" Ziva yelled exasperatedly. Tony had been humming songs from Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer for the past 30 minutes. He began humming You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch.

"Why, Ms. Grinch?"

"How about it's annoying?"

"Well, Ziva, someone's not in the Christmas sprit!"

"Tony, I'm Jewish."

"Yeah…well… I guess. At least your not the only one who's Grinch like this year. Has anyone else noticed Gibbs has been in an especially… He's right behind me isn't he?" Tony asked seeing the look on his co-worker's faces. "Hi Boss!"

"I've been especially what, DiNozzo?"

"Festive, boss, festive!"

"Agent Gibbs! My office, now!" Jenny yelled from the catwalk. Gibbs ran up the stairs and into her office.

"Ya, Jen, what do ya need?"

"Jethro, we have a case."

"Okay." Gibbs started walking to the door.

"In Minnesota. I need you to work well and be cooperative with them. Do you understand? I can't keep covering your ass."

"Great. Abby will be coming." And with that Gibbs walked out. Jenny sighed; this was going to be a long case.

Gibbs walked out of the office to check on his team. Ziva and McGee were working; Tony was staring out of the window watching the little snow that had started to fall. Gibbs walked down, balling up a piece of paper, and then throwing it at Tony.

"We got a case." Everyone started to grab his or her gear. "In Minnesota." Tony and McGee groaned.

"Why is going to Minnesota bad?"

"Well, see Ziva, Minnesotans are nice, but it is really, really cold there." As McGee was explaining he pulled up a weather report. It said: Monday-5, Tuesday-3, Wednesday-4, Thursday-0, Friday-7, Saturday-1, And Sunday-2.

"Oh, that's very cold."

"Yeah, bring all of your warm clothes. Mah Gee, go tell Abs. You two go get pack be back at 1100. Our flights at 1300." Everyone ran his or her separate ways.

McGee took the stairs two at a time to tell Abby. Loud music blared; Abby was waiting at the door. "Abby! We're going to Minnesota!"

"What! But it's cold there!"

"But Gibbs asked for you specifically to come."

"Oh, That's so… sweet! Do they have Caf-Pow? Is there snow? Ooo, I wonder…."

"Abby. Gibbs says go get packed at be back at 1100." Abby started talking a mile a minute turned into her office, but when she turned back McGee was gone.

1100

"DiNozzo! Where are you? Gibbs is going to kill you! Don't call me Probie! I'm not your Probie still!" McGee yelled into his phone. Gibbs took his phone and yelled at DiNozzo: "DiNozzo get your butt down here in 1 minute." And slammed the phone down.

"Thanks, boss." Everyone was there except for Tony. Tony's car pulled up and sprinted for everyone. Gibbs just grabbed his bag and went to the car. It was a silent car ride.

"We're going on a trip, we're going on a trip! Ow! Boss…" Tony made the funny noise he does when he gets headslapped.

"DiNozzo, shut up! It's Minnesota!"

"Yeah boss, Minnie-soda."

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva looked at Tony.

"Tony is doing a very bad and mean Minnesota accent."

"Abby, why do you care?"

"Well, Toonneee, one of my bestest friends is from Minnesota."

"Abby, is she also goth?" Ziva asked.

"No."

"Well what is she?" Ziva pushed for an answer.

"Maddy's a die hard trekkie/ totally sci-fi geek! She knows everything about Star Trek and a lot about Lord of the Rings! Maddy's really short and a total ninja! I wonder if she still lives in Minnesota? I think she also became a forensic scientist."

"Wow, McGeek sounds like your type of woman." McGee blushed.

"Flight for Minneapolis is now boarding." A robotic voice rang out. The team ran toward the gate. "Please hand me your tickets." Gibbs shoved them at the flight attendant. Everyone walked in quickly. Gibbs shoved Abby and Ziva into their seats, 3 rows from the back, together. Then DiNozzo and McGee into the 2nd to last row. And Gibbs sat in the very back daring anyone to sit there. The plane was pretty empty. I mean, who wants to go to Minnesota in the winter.

"Ziva! Are you excited?"

"Ummm, I guess."

"It's supposed to be really fun, I mean other then the whole snow and cold thing it's really cool. Ooo. I sound like Palmer."

"What?"

"I said I sounded like Palmer."

"DiNozzo!"

"Sure, I sound like Tony…?"

"No, DiNozzo is pulling my hair." Abby's mouth opened in a o. "DiNozzo, if you don't stop I will kill you with a hard short bread thing." Ziva threatened holding up a packet of airline cookies. Tony gulped.

"Can, Can you do that?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" She shook the cookies. "Hmmm. There are a lot of witnesses, so maybe."

"Gibbs! McHero! Please! Abby!" Tony squealed. No one came to his rescue. Tony whipped around to look at Gibbs. But Gibbs had an ancient pair of head phones plugged into an old cassette player, and he was asleep. "Ooo, we should take a picture!"

"Even think about DiNozzo and I will head slap you so hard that your head will be stuck looking down the rest of your life. " And rested back down into his seat. Tony turned back to find the rest giggling.

"What so funny? 'Cause I know for a fact that was not funny. How can you think that that's funny? I'm disgusted." Tony turned to McGee who immediately wiped the smirk off his face. "That's what I thought, Mr. Probie. Ya know that smiling can hurt you geeky types."

"Tony!" Abby slapped his arm. "Leave my geek alone. BE nice."

"Fine, my bad Probilicus."

"Abby, you owe me 10 bucks." Ziva smirked at the Goth. Abby forked over the bill.

"What?"

"Abby thought you wouldn't call McGee any nicknames. But I knew you would. Yes Tony, you are that easy to read." Tony's mouth opened then closed, and opened again.

"Humph."

Then there was an announcement over the speakers: "Howdy there, this is your pilot, Jim Forks speaking. We're going to taking off in few minutes. So just sit back in your seat and relax." Then the intercom cut off. Everyone lay back in his or her seats.

After a half an hour in the air, Abby got bored and complained to McGee, who set up a movie and traded with Ziva. Ziva and Tony talked about stupid things, and then Ziva fell asleep on Tony's shoulder. Tony fell asleep soon after.

Abby looked behind her noticing that it had become unusually quiet. When she saw this she nudged McGee. McGee grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. And together they said one word: "Blackmail." Abby and McGee each took a few pictures. Then the plane began dropping altitude. Abby stared out the window into the wide expanse of white with speckles of buildings.

_**45 minutes later (I don't travel much so didn't quite know how to write in the airport);).**_

Everyone stood out on the curb of the waiting area. Abby was sporting a long, black coat. Ziva had a purple coat. McGee had a black one like he normally wore. Gibbs just wore his sport coat. And Tony was trying to be tough and just wear a sweatshirt. Ziva was shivering, but only Tony noticed, well Gibbs noticed, but let the younger man deal with it.

"Ziva, are you cold?"

"Well, Tony, what do you think? It is freezing here."

"Yes! I have found our ninja's weakness. Ow! Zee-vah, what was that for?"

"Tony, I grew up in a desert."

"Right, knew that." Tony pulled Ziva close to him. It felt good to have her warmth.

Just then a big black SUV pulled up and a smiling man stepped out. "Hi! I'm Stuart Scott. My boss sent me."

"Hey. I'm Tony DiNozzo."

"Officer Ziva David."

"Tim McGee."

"Gibbs."

"Abby Scuito! So nice to meet you!" Abby jumped up and down.

"Abby Scuito?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Oh I know why that sounds familiar! Our forensic scientist Maddy McQue wouldn't stop talking about you. Poor O'Mara is down there with her."

"O'Mara?" Tony asked, puzzled.

"Yeah little Probie. Just joined NCIS a year or 2 ago. Well the bossman is waiting and he does not like to do that for sure." Stuart ushered them into the car.

"So, Scott, what's the Midwest branch of NCIS like?" Gibbs asked trying to weasel information out of the young man.

"I really like it. The team is in general really young. They are all special in their own way, but you gotta meet 'em to understand it."

"How long does it take to get to your HQ?" Abby asked bouncing up and down in her seat.

"10 minutes. So anyone watch the Ohio Nebraska game?"

"Of course dude. Can't believe Nebraska won! They need me back on the team."

"Tony you played at Ohio?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I played for Nebraska. Huskers All The Way!" Tony and Stuart argued about football the whole way, leaving the others feeling exhausted. "We're here!" Stuart exclaimed as they pulled up to a newer building.

"Nice place, husker."

"Just leave your bags in the car if you want. Come on they're waiting for you guys." Stuart led them in to an office that was very familiar. The walls were orange and everything else the same.

Tony gasped as he saw a brown haired woman sitting at a desk. All he saw was the back of her head and it looked very familiar. "Kate…?" The woman turned around. It wasn't Kate but it definitely a relative of hers. She had blue/green/gray eyes, not brown. And tan skin.

"No, my name is Bia."

"Did you know a Kate Todd?"

"Yeah. My name's Bia Todd. She's my aunt. Her oldest brother's kid. That would be me." She smirked.

"She was your aunt." Gibbs told her.

"Was?"

"She was killed 2 years ago in the line of duty." Tony said solemnly.

"Oh my god." Bia's eyes watered. Then she began to be angry. "Why did no one tell me? Why? She was like an older sister to me. That's why I hated it here, because she wasn't here and I wanted to be with her and like her. That's why I became an agent. How did it happen?"

"Shot by a sniper." Gibbs said. "She died a heroes death."

Bia wiped a tear away and stood up and shook her head. "Well okay then, what are your names?"

"Todd, Scott! What are ya doing standing around?" A Latino man yelled from the elevator.

"Umm, well boss… the DC team's here." Scott said indicating the team.

"Right. Justin Ignacio Silva. Call me Nacho everyone does." Nacho noticed Tony smirking. "Hey you with the spiky hair. Uh huh you. Don' t even bother with the jokes cause this genius here has already done it." He jabbed a finger at Stuart, who smiled and bowed, while Bia rolled her eyes.

"Right. Tony DiNozzo."

"Abby Scuito."

"Tim McGee."

"Hola, Ziva David."

"Gibbs."

"Stuart! Where's O'Mara?"

"Um, I think he went out for lunch with Kendall." Stuart mumbled.

"¡Dios mio! (Good God) That girl will be the end of me. And we've only been here 3 weeks." Just then the elevator dinged open. A man and a woman came running out.

"Hey boss!" The man yelled. He had short brown hair and his face was covered in freckles.

"Jack, introduce your self to the DC team."

"Hey, I'm Jack O'Mara." He waved.

"Hey, Kendall Kowalski!" Kendall was tall, blonde and seemed as if she smiled a lot.

"Hi! I'm Abby Scuito! This is Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Ziva David and Gibbs. Is Maddy here?"

"Here why don't we take you down to her lab. I'm sure everyone would be glad to join us." Bia said with a glare. They all obliged. Everyone jammed into the elevator.

"Bia, how are you tan in the middle of winter?" Tony asked, also receiving an elbow from Ziva.

"My mom's Brazilian. Full name's Beatriz Isabela Todd. That's why I'm so tan."

"Do you speak Portuguese?" Ziva asked.

"Yup."

"I speak the basics." Ziva said.

"So Kendall, what do you do around here?" McGee asked.

"Umm, I keep them on track, I'm in charge sort of, unofficially." She grinned. Then the door dinged open. Abby sprinted into the lab ahead of them.

The lab was covered in movies posters from assorted sci-fi movies. A small woman stood with her back turned to them. Bia signaled for them to be quiet, and she ran forward and jabbed her sides. Maddy slowly turned.

"Bia, that is never going to work, you know that right?"

"Sure. Freaky Vulcan."

Abby ran forward. "Maddy! I've missed you so much!" The pair jumped around.

"McHobbit! How many coffees have you had today?" Bia yelled over the squeals.

"I dunno 6,7, maybe 8." Maddy shrugged.

"Oh meu dues. (Oh my god) You, my smallish freak, are special." Ziva and Nacho smirked, being the only ones able to understand the young woman's exclamation.

"Maddy, meet my team. Ziva, Tony, Tim, and bossman, Gibbs!" Everyone waved. Tony looked closer at Maddy.

Maddy was maybe 5 foot 2. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that read: 'Stun? I'm setting mine to kill!'

"Live Long and Prosper. I like the shirt." Tony signed to Maddy.

"Live, Long and Prosper! Oh, Tony you have no idea! Maddy is the ultimate trekkie/hobbit/hitchhiker/Jedi whatever you call her." Abby exclaimed. "She is also a ninja."

"Well maybe not a ninja." Maddy said.

"Well Maddy, I hope you know we have our own ninja here, Ziva." Tony said.

"Tony, what is your thing with calling me a ninja?"

"I dunno, possibly because you are!"

"Tony, do you have a death wish?"

"What are you going to kill me with?"

"Ooo, here's a light saber." Kendall said, handing Ziva the plastic model.

"Light saber?"

"Zee-vah, it's an imaginary weapon from an amazingly geeky movie…Ow!" 3 different people, Maddy, Bia and Abby, punched Tony in the arm. Maddy gave Tony a hand gesture that only Bia got.

"Maddy! When are they all…Ooo, there here! Yay! Yay! I'm Amanda King, the ME!" A blonde woman ran bouncing around. "Call me Mandy!" Everyone introduced himself or herself for hopefully the last time.

"Hey. Hey! HEY! Just wondering why we dragged our butts down here in the first place?" Gibbs yelled.

"Umm, well the guy killed, was part of a top secret project and it may have been leaked. But we won't start working till tomorrow as the FBI needs to verify some crap." Nacho explained.

**A/N: YEA! I hope you like it and reviews are generally enjoyed. I will probably be posting more as I am grounded from watching NCIS *****sob *. I hope you like the part with Kate's niece. The older brother would be like 10 years older than her. Again, would like to thank my friends who put up with me and inspire me!**** I live in MN, so expect some actual places next chapter! Lots of Love, review lots and smile, Smallish Ninja Hobbit **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Tony: Oh goody, double jeopardy.  
>McGee: Oh jeez.<br>Ducky: Oh dear.  
>Jenny: Oh crap.<strong>


	2. In Which Tony Learns of Hot Cheese

**A/N: This chapter is mainly learning about the other team. Also Maddy is actually 5'1", as I have told. **

**Going Minnesotan**

**In which Tony learns of hot cheese.**

_Minneapolis, Minnesota, Midwest HQ_

Everyone stood around trying to decide what to do. Maddy came up with one idea: "How about we go and watch Star Trek."

"Yeah!" Abby shouted.

"Nah, I've got a better idea. Snowball fight." Stuart said.

"Or we could go watch some Christmas movies. Or go skating." Kendall said.

"Or, here's a really novel idea, we go back to the hotel and sleep." Nacho said rolling his eyes.

"I second that." Gibbs added. He and Nacho strolled out and began talking about the case.

"Have you guys ever had a juicy Lucy?" Bia asked smirking, eerily similar to Kate's.

"Juicy Lucy?" McGee asked.

"Oh, you've never had one. Okay it's decided. We are going to Matt's." Jack declared. Stuart, Mandy and Bia were grinning. Maddy was laughing.

"Come on, I'm driving." Bia declared. The Minnesotan team's faces paled.

"No, Bia, please, you know you love me too much to do that." Stuart pleaded.

"Nope, still driving and I don't love you at all."

"Bia, come on, you drive like a crazy, nut job." Maddy complained.

"Beatriz Isabela Todd, let Stuart drive." Mandy said. Everyone gasped; no one ever calls her by her full name, cept for people with death wishes.

"Don't Beatriz Isabela Todd me, I will let Maddy drive, if Stuart pays." She smirked. _Wow, I can't decide whom this girl is more like. Kate or Ziva? _ Tony thought.

"Sure." Mandy agreed. "Maddy, you need to try not to kill us."

"What?"

"Ya need something, Scott?" Bia asked sweetly.

"Yeah, why am I paying?"

"I dunno, just felt like it." Bia replied. Stuart opened his mouth to complain, but was cut off by Tony.

"Well, if you guys are done, could we go?" Tony complained.

"Yeeeaaah, guys, let's go." Kendall directed everyone out. They all climbed into the elevator. The whole way up Bia and Stuart argued about something. Maddy led the way to the big SUV.

"Esta insuportavel! (You are insufferable!)" Bia yelled at Stuart.

"Erm, translation, please?"

"You. Are. Insufferable. Ya get it?"

"Would you two knock it off?" Maddy asked. They both shut up knowing she would hurt them. "So, how are you all liking Minnesota?"

"We've only been to your head quarters. So not a lot to base off, Q." Abby smirked at the old nickname.

"Wait, like Q from James Bond?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Duh. I'm surprised, Abby said you were a movie buff."

"Well, Q, I am, but that is beside the point. What is a Juicy Lucy?"

"Tony, you have to find out for yourself." The Minnesotans sniggered at Jack's comment.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"Tony, it means you should be patient." McGee shot back.

"Would you guys mind telling me about my aunt, just a little, cause I hadn't seen her in a while."

"Of course, Bia." Abby said. But just then, they pulled up in front of the grungy bar, Matt's.

"Everyone out. We gotta hurry up, it's busy in there, generally." Kendall ordered.

"Kendall, it's a Wednesday night at 7, I'm guessing it's not too busy." Jack explained. Everyone hurried into the bar, it was surprisingly empty. (Anyone who's been to Matt's will understand.) A waitress led them to the back table.

"What'd ya want to drink?"

"Can we get a pitcher of beer?" Mandy ordered.

"Yup. And to order?"

"10 Juicy Lucy's. And 3 orders of fries." Bia smiled at Stuart innocently. He frowned back. The waitress nodded and ran off to get their drinks.

She came back a minute later with the pitcher and cups. There was no ice.

"Um, Miss, could we get some ice?" McGee asked politely.

"Nope. No ice." Mandy elbowed McGee and he shut up.

"So, tell us about your selves. When did you join NCIS?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I went to Nebraska. Got a degree in Criminology. Nacho requited me."

"I went to King's College in London, had an internship with NCIS in London. Moved back here and was put on the Midwest team." Bia explained.

"I went to Georgia, like Abby, she was like my older sister. She was a junior and I was a freshman. Then I joined NCIS a year ago." Maddy smiled at Abby.

"Me and Kendall went to Macalester, then Bia called and asked if we would join the team, as we are good with computers."

"Mandy, what about you?" Abby asked.

"I went to Phoenix, got bored with being a doctor, so became a ME."

"Well, enough about us, how about you?"

"Ooo, Ooo, I can sum everything up." Abby shouted. "Tim's a super tech guy, went to MIT. Tony's a total jock, went to Ohio. Ziva's a trained assassin, Mossad liaison officer. And I'm the forensic scientist!" Just then the waitress came over with 3 baskets of fries, and piles of Juicy Lucy's.

"Oh goody!" Tony grabbed one and began unwrapping it. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but decided better. The waitress just let it go.

"O que e tao mau sobre ele comer? What is so bad about him eating it?)" Ziva asked in Portuguese, so Tony wouldn't understand.

"E recheada com queijo quente. (It's filled with hot cheese.)" Ziva's mouth opened in an O. Tony bit down hard and the boiling cheese squirted out. It dripped onto his hands and squirted on his face. Everyone started laughing.

"Tony, that was velvety." Ziva laughed.

"Velvety? I think you mean smooth." Abby told her.

"Oh." Tony just grimaced.

"Yes! Got it all on tape!" Stuart yelled. HE waved around a camera. "Now I'll pay for it."

"I'm glad to amuse you. McSmirk, wipe that smirk off your face." Bia grabbed a fry and wiped up some of the cheese from the wax paper. She smiled as she ate it.

The others looked at her questionably. "What? It's good. Try it." Abby and Ziva took some fries. Abby got it off of Tony's arm and Ziva off his face.

"What is going on? Am I now a fondue platter?" No one answered Tony, as they were all too busy eating. Once everyone was finished, Stuart ran up and paid the waitress and gave her a big tip as if he was trying to impress someone. They all piled into the car and Maddy began to drive to the hotel.

"So, what's DC like?" Jack asked.

"Interesting. Really hot." Tony explained.

"You think it's hot there? You should try living in a desert all your life!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Well, Zee-vah, not all of us can do that."

"Well, Tony, you are a wipe."

"Wipe? I think you mean wimp." Abby supplied.

"Yes, thank you Abby."

"Are they always like this?" Bia asked.

"Yep. And they scare Timmy, here away with these freaky stares."

"Hmmmm, sounds like some people we know." Kendall stared pointedly at Bia and Stuart.

"People! We're here. If you guys wouldn't mind, I have some Star Trek to watch." Maddy yelled from the front. The DC team grabbed his or her bags and everyone ran up. Maddy led them up two flights of stairs and in to the hallway. "Okay, Abby, your with me. Kendall, Bia and Ziva are in 208, next to us." Mandy filed off to her room. She preferred to room alone. "Jack and McGee, 209. Stuart and Tony, 211."

"Yeah, Dude!" Jack high fived McGee. Stuart led Tony into their room. Abby and Maddy ran off talking about some sci-fi movie thing.

"Ziva, you coming?" Kendall asked. Ziva nodded and follow them into their room. There were 3 twin beds, a small bathroom, and a TV. Nothing special, but for now it was home.

"So, Ziva do you like Tony?" Bia asked with a smirk.

"And do you like Stuart?" Ziva shot back. This was going to be a long case.

**A/N: Don't worry the next chapter will be more case related. Jenny could possibly make an appearance. Also, people living in MN, try a Juicy Lucy! They rock and it's amusing to watch people eat them! Reviews inspire me! Smallish Ninja Hobbit.**


	3. In Which it Snows

**Going Minnesotan**

**In which it Snows**

_Minneapolis, Minnesota, Midwest HQ_

A streetlamp's light streamed through the hotel window. Ziva opened her eyes and silently rolled out of bed. Ziva found her suitcase and found a change of clothes. She pulled on a loose green top and her normal cargo pants. Then she stared out the window and saw the tiny flakes soar by in the lamp's light.

"Pretty isn't it?" A voice behind her said. Ziva turned around and found Bia sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, how long have you been up?"

"Since 5."

Ziva frowned. "But it's 5 now and you look like… Oh, different time zone." Ziva blushed.

"Yeah, it's 6 right now. Wanna go workout at the gym? Normally I would go by myself or with one of the guys, but they're asleep and there's this really weird guy who stares at me. So would you mind?"

"Sure, just let me change into workout clothes." Ziva found a pair of running shorts and a tank top. She slipped on her tennis shoes. "Bia, should we go?"

The gym was small, with some weights, 2 bikes, and a few treadmills. They both got on the treadmills. "So what's your workout?" Ziva asked.

"Since, it's 6, I'll just run 3 miles in under 25. Because Nacho will be pissed if we aren't ready quickly. Also then we can wake up the boys!" Ziva shrugged and started running. Ziva finished at 22, and Bia finished at 22:30. Ziva noticed a man standing in a corner. "Is that the man you were talking about?" Ziva asked in Portuguese.

"Yeah. Creepy, right?" Bia shivered. "Well, we should be waking people up now." They left and walked up the stairs.

"David, where've you been?"

"Todd?" Gibbs and Nacho were up.

"We went down to workout." Both men grunted.

"Anyone else up?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope." Bia grinned devilishly. "I just want to wake up Stuart."

"Fine, just try not to break him. I hate looking for new team members."

"Zivers try and wake up DiNozzo. I'll get Abby and Maddy."

"I got Mandy, McGee, and O'Mara." Nacho and Gibbs walked off.

"Just wondering, but how do we get into their room?" Ziva asked, she had never broken into a hotel key card lock.

"I have my ways." Bia smirked. She held up another card.

"What? How?"

"Nicked it from the front desk." Ziva shrugged.

"So how should we wake them up?"

"You can do whatever you please to Tony, but let's just say Stuart is going to have a large headache." She grinned maliciously.

They slipped in to the boy's room. Ziva slipped over to Tony and whispered into ear: "Whatdaya got DiNozzo!" in her best Gibbs voice. Tony jumped up in haste to see his boss.

"Wasn't sleeping, boss." Bia and Ziva sniggered. "Hate you!"

"Just following orders, Toonn-eee."

Bia walked over and took a bottle with a Mentos in it. She set it under his covers. Bia opened the cap, and then they all hightailed for the door. They crashed into Nacho, Gibbs and the rest. "Bia, what on earth did you do? Why is he not up yet?" Nacho thundered.

"Umm, he'll be up soon…." Bia mumbled.

"AHHHHHHH! BEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!"

"Yep. He's up!"

"What on earth did you do to him?" Kendall was up. "Bia, what did we say about torturing Stuart?"

"I don't have any recollection of a discussion."

"Bia, I officially hate you." Stuart had come out. He was completely soaked in soda.

"So nothing new, so let's get going, we have a murder to deal with." Nacho ordered. Everyone ran back and got going.

_A few hours later, MN HQ_

"I'm hungry!" Tony whined.

"Tony, would you just shut up?" Ziva yelled.

"What are we waiting for?" McGee asked.

"The FBI team." Kendall said.

"Ya talking about us?" A man had just walked in with a team behind him.

"Sup, John." Stuart yelled.

"Care to introduce us." Gibbs said, coming out of nowhere.

"Um, Lead FBI Agent John deFreis." The man who had spoken. "And Agents Sammy Jones, Jim Clark and Ryan Tyler." He introduced 2 guys and a woman.

"Great introductions, now can we have the case?" Nacho barked.

"Yeah, everything's all there."

"Freeze, can we go?" Sammy Jones asked.

"Yep, leaving." And the FBI left.

"Okay, who's dead? Um, Petty Officer Third Class Waldo Hare."

"Well, we found Waldo." Gibbs head slapped Tony. "Right boss, not funny. Sorry just having a Palmer moment"

"If you're done, can we start investigating?" Gibbs seemed irritated.

"Yeah, Bia find out about his past. O'Mara, check bank records and phone records. Scott, his unit."

"Right boss, unit." Tony walked over to Scott's desk, McGee to O'Mara's, and Ziva to Bia's. While Gibbs and Nacho walked to the elevator.

Loud music blared out of the lab. "Mads!"

"Abs!"

"What?" They both turned around.

"We're already processing the evidence." Maddy yelled.

"Now go! Leave! Shoo bossman!" Abby sang. And the lab was filled with a slurping sound, as Maddy chugged her coffee and Abby slurped down her Caf-Pow!.

The pair walked out and into Mandy's Autopsy. "Hello my people!" Mandy said as she cut through Hare's body.

"Whatdaya got?" Gibbs asked.

"He was shot 3 times in the chest by a Beretta 92." She said with an unhealthy grin.

"Thanks Mandy!" Nacho yelled as they walked out.

"Boss! Or is it bosses?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"Whatever." Nacho mumbled.

"Someone just talk to me?"

"Gibbs grew up in Minnesota, went to the naval academy." Ziva started.

"Then joined, one tour in Iraq started working behind a desk." Bia finished.

"Family?" Nacho asked.

"They're quite good." Bia said. "A younger brother and sister."

"Mom and Dad still live in Minnesota."

"Good job, Zivers, Bia."

"DiNozzo!"

"Good service record."

"One person had a problem with him, a James Smithson." Tony added.

"Had enough money and no unusual calls." McGee said.

"What was his 'top secret' thing?" Gibbs asked.

"A group that researches and discovers information that we shouldn't be discovering apparently. And based here?" Nacho read off the sheet.

O'Mara picked up his ringing phone. "Right away. Of course." He set the phone down "Bosses and Stuart, Director Sheppard would like to see you in MTAC."

"Oh joy!" Gibbs exclaimed sarcastically. "What does she want this time?" Nacho and Gibbs hurried off to MTAC.

"What's his deal?" Bia asked.

"You don't even want to know." Tony grinned mischievously.

"Hello Director Sheppard!" Nacho said.

"Hey Jen," Gibbs greeted flatly. Jenny glared at him. Stuart was hanging awkwardly in the corner.

"Agents Silva, Agent Gibbs." They both nodded. Gibbs wondered why she was so uptight. "Jethro, have you been behaving?"

"Whatdaya think Madame Di-rect-oorr?" Gibbs teased.

"Agent Gibbs, what did we say about Madame Director?"

"Next person to call you that gets keel hauled." Tony's voice rang out.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo. Why are you here?" Jen asked.

"Um, just got a call, another dead one. Same way"

"Well, what are ya waiting for DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped.

"We were waiting for you guys."

"We'll meet you there. Leave a note on my desk telling us the location." Nacho said.

"Okey-doke!"

"Update me later. You two go. Mr. Scott, a word please." Jen said blandly.

"Nice talking to you too, Jen." Gibbs growled as he walked out.

"Your on first name basis with the Director?"

"Mmnn, hmm." Gibbs nodded. Nacho decided just to let it go.

"I'm driving." Yelled O'Mara, quickly.

"Fine." Bia said grumpily. "But I call shotgun."

Everyone piled in the van again and O'Mara started the engine.

The DC team stared out at the thick, heavy snow that was drifting through the air. Bia and O'Mara shared grins at their awestruck faces.

Bia turned around and with a grin on her face said, "You guys do know it snows here quite a bit, right?"

"Yeah, but it never snows where we live." Tony retorted.

"Is it going to be cold at the crime scene?" McGee asked.

Bia and O'Mara shared a laugh.

"Um, yeah." O'Mara gave another chuckle.

The DC team looked crestfallen. "Oh." Tony stared down at his thin leather gloves.

**Um… hello again? I'm sorry this is late. I was uninspired. My sincerest apologies. Well… review. There is no snow here in Minnesota. So the snow is from last year when I started it to clear up. **


End file.
